1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cushion, especially to an air cushion that has selectively deflated chambers.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Air cushions can be mattresses for patients who have injuries to the skin or have bedsore. With reference to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,912 entitled “Modulated air cushion,” a conventional air cushion comprises a base, multiple air pouches, multiple tubes, an air pump and a cover sheet. The base has bonding elements. The air pouches are attached on the bonding elements and have corresponding bonding elements by which the air pouches are attached to the base. The tubes connect to and communicate with the air pouches. The air pump pumps air through the tubes into the air pouches. Any one of the air pouches can be removed depending on the need to relieve pressure on a specific area that cannot have any air pouches, such as injured skin of a patient. However, the user has to find other spaces to stow the removed air pouches and making multiple small air pouches is expensive.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an air cushion with selectively deflated chambers to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.